


red on white

by jake_from_state_farm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sad, i’m pretending i’m on tumblr, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake_from_state_farm/pseuds/jake_from_state_farm
Summary: I made this when i was really sad one day





	red on white

My veins are breaking  
Red everywhere my brain aching  
Insight on my mind  
No hope to find  
I look back down  
I see blue  
Purple  
Green  
No more red  
Feeling  
Black  
Nobody to watch my back  
The eerie winter is ruining my mind  
No one of my kind to find  
Don't want any attention on me  
Cause there are people here to see  
I feel guilty for this fake personality  
Can't help that i wear a mask to hide the real me  
Used to be that girl but now i'm that girl  
99 bucks a week can't save me from sleep  
Which is the worst thing if my mind were to speak  
Red blue white  
Red blue white  
Lights flashing around me  
Unless my eyes perceive me  
Back to white on a bed  
Constant chatter around my head  
It's too loud  
Too loud  
Too loud  
I look back down  
And turn into a coward  
White stained red  
Gasps back around my head  
Screams  
Screams  
Screams  
Not from them but me  
Cause my veins are broken  
And they will never mend


End file.
